Shattered Breezes
by xXShadyBlackCatXx
Summary: Promise. The one thing Skylights couldn't get. The one thing her sister got. Now 4 kits, will add to the chaos, and bring a Pinch of light back
1. Prophecy

Welcome to Breezy Woods, home to the 2 clans!

What's that, You feel nervous? There isn't anything bad going on, I promise.

 ___ _ **SEASONS**_ **later...**

 _PROMISE..._

 _The one thing Skylights couldn't get._

 _Forever._

 _Cast out of Treeclan for not climbing trees_

 _Cast out of Meadowclan for not eating flowers_

 _Making a clan_

 _Breezeclan_

 _Her sister following her_

 _Shadeclan_

 _Enemies_

 _Forever_

 _4 clans of history_

 _4 clans of depth_

 _which will fall_

 _under the light of fly?_


	2. Breezeclan Intro

Hello, I'm Skystar, also known as a Light sister. (Cats these days!) And Apparently I'm supposed to be showing all you rogues around. Breezeclan isn't a main clan, (Treeclan and Meadowclan are, crazy cats) . Those guys climb trees(every morning) and eat flowers so I'm happy you're here! Oh, the cats near us. Shadeclan. Our forever enemies.. Anyways, warrior den near those daisies, apprentice den near those pebbles, and the guest den near the stream.

I'm sure you'll enjoy your stay here!

* * *

Hi my name is Whitekit! Oh, you want to see the Nursery? Well this is the right place then! That's my Mother, Snowybreeze. Those cats outside? They're the Family of Skystar and Darkstar! Cloudlights, Featherlights and Goldenlights! (Skystar and Darkstar's brothers) Cloudlights is my father.

Bye, Snowybreeze says I have to take a nap. Talk to clooooudlightsssss!

* * *

Hello Rogue. Looks like My naive sister let you in. I'll show her when I takeover all the clans. Who's Tigerstar? I'm not evil! You know what, go talk to that Brown she cat over there, she'll give you you're name...

* * *

Who are you? Ah, the rogue Skystar said would be arriving soon! Well, Then, Ill give you your name. P.S, I'm the Deputy And Skystar's daughter!

Okay, so, What's Your Rogue name? YOU DON'T HAVE A NAME?! Well, Then, Your favorite thing...

_? What A... rogue name?! Okay, then, add that with something wind/sky related. Or water related. Either one will do.


	3. Treeclan Intro

Hello, dear one! My name is Oakstar, nice to meet you! I'm the leader of Treeclan and the father of (Hesitates) Darkstar and zskystar. In Treeclan, we climb trees, and use that as our shelter. Our dens are in trees too. Our kits are born learning how to survive long falls. (None have died yet) We're... Allies with Shadeclan in The War Of Lights.

* * *

Hi. My name is Birchkit. My mother is Twigflower. She was a rogue. Yes. Bye.

* * *

My name is Ashpelt. Nice to meet you, I'm the deputy! Here's your name: Plant stuff.

* * *

 **Okay so, If you don't want to be in a clan, then go to the intro for that clan. It's easier. Also, if you feel not making a** **plant/breezy/darkness/flowery name, then make a name for the appearance, like Bluefur and Firepelt.**


	4. Meadowclan Intro

Welcome to Meadowclan, The clan of Beauty! Every cat here is beautiful! My Name is Rosestar. I'm the mother of Skystar. I disowned the Foxheart Darkstar. Couldn't be pretty enough for Meadowclan, stupid Half-breed. Anyways, welcome to a happy PEREFCT family!

* * *

My name's Emeraldkit! Yay! Hi! OMG YOU'RE A ROGUE! *Blinks green eyes* Wait.. Rosestar let you in? Maybe she'll let my sister Darkstar in too? Mom is SO picky on who stays in and who gets out. Go see that White tom over there, Quartzfall!

* * *

What? Oh, you're here because my dear kit told you to. Anyways, welcome to Meadowclan! Your name can be anything pretty :)


	5. Shadeclan Intro

Hey! You! Hi, the name's Darkstar! Sister of the Lovely Skystar (Purrs). Wish she could only understand I wanted to be with her.. Sad she must war on us. Anyways, Glad you're here! Psst, Meadowclan is M-A-D! I said it like that 'cause there's a spy here telling My mousebrain mother to attack when we're the weakest. I'm pretty sure they took Blackkit.

* * *

Hello, my name is Shadowkit. My mother is ... DARKSTAR! She's the BEST mother ever! She brings me Starling feathers! And Moon rocks! And she manages the whole clan! And she never lo- never mind! Also I hate my Grandmother. She scarred me right on my pelt, see? Okay, go see my older sister, Nightfur!

* * *

My sister sent you here? How lovely! Anyways, all of us have dark pelts. And dark names. Like Onyx and Coal. Goodbye!

* * *

 **That was the LAST intro! If you haven't chosen a clan, you're a rogue!**


End file.
